


Yellow Dancers

by UnholyNightmare



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, VampireBlanca, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyNightmare/pseuds/UnholyNightmare
Summary: Years ago, Ash offered himself as a bloodslave to Blanca in exchange for being taken away from Dino.Years ago, Blanca refused.Now Ash has finally tracked him down, and he won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Blanca/Ash Lynx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Yellow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleed_Peroxide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleed_Peroxide/gifts).



> This fic was written for the wonderful [Hitoshuraaa](twitter.com/hitoshuraaa)! Thank you so much for the awesome idea <3

The small brownstone was unassuming against the Chicago skyline and for a moment, as Ash regarded the pristine front steps complete with two tiny terracotta pots holding perfectly violet petunias, he thought he must have the wrong place.

Ash was smart.

But Blanca was smarter.

Still, he wrinkled his nose and set up the steps, two at a time, knocking at the bright red door before he could reconsider.

No one answered, of course.

Ash tried again, and once more, and finally, stepped up to the door so close that his eye was almost directly against the tiny peephole. “Sergei,” he said, just loud enough so that someone on the other side of the door might hear. “I know you’re in there.”

Then he stepped back, waiting only a moment, before the door opened silently.

A shiver ran down his spine as the apartment opened up before him–shining hardwood entryway leading deeper into something that looked homely. Normal.

Ash stepped in, and tried not to stiffen with anxiety as Blanca closed the door behind him.

“Interesting,” Blanca said–the words so dry they puffed out of existence almost as soon as they were uttered. 

“I told you I’d find you,” Ash muttered, full of a petulant enthusiasm that was threatening to burst from his seams. He was right. He was right, he was right, he was right!

Blanca was staring down at him with something akin to hatred though–not that foul, vitriolic fury kind, but the softer version, as though a smell is particularly bad, or a taste is so bitter you cringe. “I expected you to give up that game,” he finally admitted, dark liquid eyes narrowing.

Shrugging, Ash crossed his arms and refused to drop his gaze. “You still living on rats then? No recent reports of exsanguinated bodies in the area, and I cast a fairly wide net. Unless your just starving. Is that it?” Ash pressed forward, stepping even closer to Blanca, heart racing already against his chest.

Blanca didn’t move, but the tension in his jaw was so tight Ash could see the lines of veins travel up his neck. 

“You know what I want,” Ash said, quieter this time. His cheeks were flushing already, but he wasn’t going to take _no_ for answer. Not this time.

“You have no idea what you are offering.” Finally, Blanca stepped back, walking into the next room without a word, just expecting Ash to follow.

Of course he followed.

They entered a small living room that contained nothing but a desk with a computer sitting deathly still. There were paintings on the walls–Degas, and Pissarro, and Cezanne. Ash recognized each and every one of them, only because of his extensive education that he owed to...well. He huffed in disgust, shaking his head to rid himself of the memories.

“Impressive collection,” he commented, eyebrows raised.

“I’m a collector of things that age nicely,” Blanca replied sterilely, without any inflection whatsoever. He waited a moment on Ash, but when met with silence continued. “So _he_ let you go then?” 

He was poking at the very thing that Ash wanted to forget, almost reading Ash’s mind.

Maybe he was. Ash was an expert on all things evil, but only of the human variety. Perhaps monsters made their own sort of magic, made their own sort of rules. “He doesn’t know I’m here,” he admitted, stepping up to the first Degas of a set of three–watching the way the ballerinas in their yellow tutus bent and swayed. They seemed so close to discovering real movement, but their toes had been steeped in paint so long they could no longer flee the canvas.

“No,” Ash finally settled on. “He gives me...more space. A few days here and there. I live in the city when I can, and report back to him as necessary. You know.”

“I know.”

“He won’t catch on for another day or so. I have time.” Turning, Ash leaned against the wall, jarring the corner of the painting’s frame and setting it askew.

Blanca pursed his lips, studying Ash. “You will leave now and go back before anyone knows anything. I have no desire to be tangled back in the mafia’s ridiculous schemes.”

“I will not.” Ash crossed his arms at this, glaring and absolutely refusing to give any ground on the issue.

“You have no idea what dangerous games you’re playing right now,” Blanca hissed. He didn’t move yet. He was so perfectly still that he might have been carved out of pure marble. There was a tension he held in his body now though that screamed of danger, of horror, of darkness.

Ash just smiled. “You know what I wanted. You know why I’m here now.”

Blinking once, eyes darkening further, Blanca sneered. “You were 13. You had no idea of what you were offering. No idea of what kind of darkness lies beneath the world you live in. You have everything right now. You will be rich, you will live in comfort, you will have anything you want, and still you come looking for me?”

Now there was anger brewing within Ash, thick and choking. “I knew exactly what I was offering,” he said, biting back syllables until they were so harsh and clipped they clattered against the floor. “You left. You left me there, even after knowing everything. Did _he_ know what you were? Did he have any idea the sort of power that you hold?” Ash was trembling now, his fingers clenched tightly into fists at his side, and he swallowed thickly, trying to calm himself, trying not to speak so loudly.

The space they were in was silent, and echoes lasted longer than memories.

“You could have saved me,” he hissed.

Blanca just watched silently, refusing to give any ground.

“I’m older now,” Ash tried, hating the way that now he sounded weak, now he sounded like he was begging, and in the end, was that really any better than being with Dino?

“You are.”

“I would be yours,” Ash murmured, careful to lace his words with honey, deliberate in every cadence of his voice. “I would give you what you need.” Ash raised a hand to his neck carefully, wrapping his fingers around the collar of his sweater and pulling it down, baring his throat completely. 

Blanca stiffened, going impossibly stiller than before. He swallowed just once, so slowly that Ash could see every movement at his throat. “You need to leave, now,” he said quietly, dangerously, voice so liquid smooth that Ash felt goosebumps jump along his arms. 

Ash didn’t move. Just tugged the sweater a little lower, and carefully cocked his head to the side.

It happened so fast Ash couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t scream, he couldn’t think. One moment, Blanca was across the room from him, regarding him with that cold and icy glare, and the next, he was on top of Ash, slamming him against the wall so hard that the Degas rattled in shock.

“This is what you wanted?” he hissed, throwing a forearm up against Ash’s neck and pinning him.

Ash struggled for a minute, his hands coming to Blanca’s arm and trying to push him away. Blanca was stone though, Blanca was immovable, impossible to break, and Ash couldn’t breathe. He was trying to suck in air around it, but it sounded hoarse and sickly to him, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst from his chest and sprout wings. “Blanca,” he gasped out, harsh and sickly sounding. “B...Bla…”

Just as quickly as he’d choked the air from Ash’s lungs, Blanca withdrew, instead snagging a hand through Ash’s blond hair and yanking his head to the side. He pressed up even tighter against Ash--so close that every breath Ash took rubbed against Blanca’s chest. Then Blanca bent his head down, licking a stripe up Ash’s neck, slow, sultry, full of desire.

“This is what you wanted?” Blanca asked again, but this time his voice was so low it was almost a growl, so animalistic that Ash let out the smallest whimper of fear.

It was what he’d wanted for six years. It was what he’d wanted ever since he’d discovered the truth of Blanca, ever since he’d learned of monsters that hid in the dark, of monsters that were no longer men. He was in servitude to a a monster of a man but here? He could follow Blanca. He could give Blanca this and in return, Ash could be free. Could have a choice! “Yes,” he whispered, but his heart was in his throat now, Blanca was terrifying in a way he’d never seen and he threw an arm up around Blanca’s enormous shoulder, pressing fingers so deeply into the man’s flesh Ash was sure it was bruised. 

Blanca mouthed against Ash’s pulse for a moment, teeth so sharp that Ash couldn’t breathe for fear of them cutting in.

But that was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

“Yes,” he mouthed, the barest ghost of a sound.

Blanca sunk his teeth in.

There was a moment in time that Ash didn’t know anything, just shuttered off, completely blackening all reality. Then he blinked his eyes open and realized his body was giving out, he was sinking down into Blanca’s embrace, that he was whining so loud it hurt his ears, that it hurt, that it hurt so much more than he’d ever expected it to, and that he could hear every sound that Blanca made as he swallowed, over and over again.

Ash tried to tap against Blanca’s shoulder, he managed a few quick pats of his hand before it went shivery and lifeless, no longer useful. His entire body was tired, was weak, was so, so cold.

He didn’t want to die.

He thought Blanca would understand that, he thought Blanca knew what he was asking, but this was...this was too close to death, this was terrifying. “Please…” he pushed through limp and heavy lips. “...ppp….ppp”

Blanca sucked in one last loud and terrible gulp, and then the fangs retracted, popping out of Ash’s skin with a horrifyingly wet sound. “You wanted this,” he murmured, so haughty still, so full of authority. He pulled back just enough to look Ash right in the eyes and smile, the tiniest crook of his lips, frightening and beautiful all at once.

Ash’s head was starting to go fuzzy, and his vision was spotting out, but all he could see was how white Blanca’s skin was, how perfectly smooth and unmarred every bit of his body was. 

His lips were bright red though, and a droplet of Ash’s blood running from them down his chin.

Ash closed his eyes tight. He was cold, and shivering, and Blanca just held him tighter, bending his head down and sucking deep against Ash’s neck again. 

It wasn’t painful this time, the entering of Blanca’s sharp fangs. Instead, there was a hot rush of pleasure through his body, so sudden and burning that Ash moaned aloud.

“There,” Blanca murmured against him, still sucking deep, swallowing He let go of Ash, stepping back and just watching as Ash fell to the floor.

Raising a hand shakily to his neck, Ash tried to scooch backwards, tried not to let the fear show in his eyes. He was breathing in quick, panicked gasps, and everything was trembling, his entire body felt wound as tight as a string. 

Blanca didn’t do anything else though, just stared down at him with liquid eyes full of lust, full of…

Pity.

“D...dd...don’t,” Ash stuttered, pulling his hand away from his neck and looking at the dark red blood that soaked his palm. His heart was still racing, but his breathing was normalizing, he was so tired, and so sluggish, but he was regaining feeling in his fingers again. “D.dd..ddon’t do that.”

“What?” Blanca asked calmly. “I gave you what you wanted.” He raised a hand to his face, smudging a thumb across his lips and then studying it. “You do taste exceptional,” he commented, opening his mouth just barely and sucking the blood from his thumb, closing his eyes and sighing out in pleasure. 

Ash pressed his hand back against his neck. He could feel it throbbing in pain now, any bit of pleasure he’d gotten from the bite completely gone, just the barest whisper of a memory.

Blanca’s eyes snapped open, hand dropping to his side and wiping against the seam of his perfectly tailored suit pants. “You may leave the way you came in,” he stated, walking past Ash without so much as a glance down. “And I’d advise you not to come looking for me ever again. Bodies are such a hassle to clean up but the next time, I might not exercise such...restraint.”

Then he left the room, leaving Ash curled up on the ground, the haunting, dripping impressionist paintings the only thing left in the room that sparked of any life at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](twitter.com/agentcoop1)


End file.
